


Fun Times

by ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, moving in, qrow moves in with the xiao long-rose family, ruby's like 10, yang is 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz/pseuds/ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz
Summary: RWBY Domestic AUQrow decides he wants a change of pace and applied for the spot of teacher at Beacon Primary School. So he also decides to move in with the Xiao Long-Rose family.Tension and hijinks and other stuff coming





	1. Moving in

Qrow took a hesitant step towards the door. He had already told them he was coming, but he hadn’t told them he was staying. There was a difference, and a big one at that. He was planning on it being a surprise, but now that seemed like a bad idea. He took a deep breath in, and knocked softly on the door. 

“Who is it?” inquired a squeaky voice.  
“Is that you kiddo?” Qrow asked, recognising the voice immediately.  
“Yep! I’ll go get Dad!” Ruby yelled.

Qrow heard her footsteps gradually fade away, and leaned on his suitcase for support. He waited in silence for a bit, then started impatiently tapping his finger on the handle of the suitcase. He heard muffled voices from inside the house, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. Qrow tried knocking again, the voices abruptly cutting out once he did that. 

“Yeah we’re coming!”  
“Okay then firecracker, but can you three hurry it up? I’m getting bored out here waiting!”

Qrow went to knock again when the door opened. Tai was standing in the doorway, Ruby and Yang behind him, grinning at him. Tai frowned at him before turning a questioning gaze to his suitcase. 

“You usually only bring a bag.” Tai stated.  
“Yeah, so?” Qrow replied.  
“So, what’s different?”

Qrow internally panicked, one simple question sending his brain into haywire. He tried to think of whether or not to answer with the truth or to keep it a secret for longer. A few silent seconds passed before Qrow just decided to tell the truth. 

“Well you see…” Qrow began, “I wanted to try not always moving from place to place. I’ve applied for the position of teacher at Beacon Primary School.”  
“Hey, that’s our school!” Yang added in cheerfully.  
“Is that true Uncle Qrow, are you really going to be teaching at Beacon?” Ruby asked, her eyes shining with happiness.  
“Yup.”

Ruby and Yang both went up and hugged him, Qrow immediately returning the gesture. Qrow then remembered Tai was there, and turned to look at him. Ruby and Yang stopped hugging him but continued smiling up at him. 

“So you’re staying for good?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then I guess the guest room’s your room now.”  
“That’s where I usually stay anyways.”  
“Get settled in. Ruby, Yang, come back inside! Uncle Qrow needs to unpack his things so don’t disturb him until he’s done.”

With that, Tai, Ruby and Yang walked back inside the house, Qrow following them inside. Qrow could already tell this was not going to be a smooth, easy change for him. Not at all.


	2. Unpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow finishes unpacking and decides to go check on Ruby, Yang and Tai.

Qrow sighed in relief, looking around his new room proudly, all his stuff unpacked. He decided to go back downstairs, but noticed it was dark. He clung to the wall, trying to find the light switch. He found it, then fumbled around, trying to turn on the lights in the lounge room. He finally managed to properly turn it on, and saw that no one was there. He tip toed back upstairs and went into Yang’s room, and sure enough, Yang was sleeping in her bed, Ruby curled up beside her, and Tai was in a chair in the corner, fast asleep.

Qrow smiled in relief and started tip toeing back to his room. Then he tripped over his own feet, crashing down the stairs and landing in a heap downstairs with a resounding crash. Yang, Ruby and Tai woke up, racing out of the room. Ruby and Yang stayed upstairs, leaning curiously over the handrails to see what had happened, while Tai rushed down to where Qrow was.

“What the heck happened?!” Tai exclaimed.   
“Well, I tripped and fell down the stairs.” Qrow said flatly, sitting up and rubbing his aching back.   
“What’d you do that for?!”  
“I didn’t do it on purpose!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it'd be updated once a week but I wrote like 2 paragraphs and some dialogue and it didn't make any sense to continue it so here have a short chapter!  
> Enjoy^^


	3. Bathroom trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow wakes up and just wants to get into the bathroom, but finds it is occupied.

Qrow woke up and yawned, stretching his arms out. Pain suddenly radiated through his right arm, and Qrow immediately retracted his arms, cradling his right with his left. He looked at the right side of the bed, and realized that he hit his arm on the bedside table. He sighed in exasperation, sitting up reluctantly. He rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly afterwards, before stepping out of bed and hobbling to the bathroom. He turned the doorknob, but halfway through it stopped moving. He tried opening the door again, but it didn’t work. 

“Hey is anyone in there?” Qrow wearily called.   
“Yeah, just give me a minute!” Yang yelled back.   
“Hurry it up firecracker, I haven’t had a bath for weeks, I need one already.”   
“That isn’t true Uncle Qrow, I smelled you when we hugged you! You smell like you always do!” Ruby called out helpfully.   
“You’re both in there?” Qrow asked.   
“Yeah! Yang helps me with my hair, since I always yank too hard and lots of my hair gets pulled out when I do it.” Ruby replied cheerfully.   
“Okay then, I’ll just wait in my room. Tell me when you two are done in there, Uncle Qrow needs a turn.” 

Qrow walked back to his room and flopped into bed again, looking up at the ceiling. He stared at it for a good long while before Ruby and Yang jumped on top of him. He jolted out of bed in pain, falling on his butt on the floor. 

“Hey! What was that for?!” Qrow yelled.   
“Number one, to wake you up. You were nearly falling asleep. Number two, to tell you we were done in the bathroom. Your turn!” 

Qrow watched the two girls leave as if they had just done the most normal thing in the world in utter silent confusion. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly then pulled himself off of the floor. Wobbling back to bathroom, he entered the room and locked the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I know I said weekly, but I think I'll just update whenever I get around to another chapter of this. No, that does not mean months of waiting, don't worry. I'll just mostly be putting things up on weekends and stuff, but maybe also on weekdays if I get the time. Also writer's block is being mean so my other fanfics are probably going to take a little while longer to update on than this one. Sorry!
> 
> Anyways that's it from me. Thanks for reading!


	4. Breakfast and clothing choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow has breakfast with Yang, Tai and Ruby. After this he has his job interview, but Tai decides he's not dressed for the occasion.

Qrow walked down the stairs slowly, staring at his feet, making sure he wouldn’t fall again. Once he touched down on the ground floor, he walked to where Yang, Ruby and Tai were. He grabbed some cereal from a shelf and poured it into a bowl, then grabbed some milk and poured some into his bowl. He sat down next to Ruby, who immediately grabbed the milk carton from his hands. She started drinking the milk directly from the carton, Qrow nearly spitting out the cereal in his mouth. Yang laughed, while Tai smiled and went to grab a glass for Ruby. 

“So, is breakfast always like this?” Qrow asked.   
“Pretty much!” Yang replied, then she proceeded to chomp into her toast. 

Qrow smiled at that, finishing off his cereal. Tai handed a glass to Ruby, who pushed it away and continued drinking milk from the carton. Tai grumbled a bit before putting the glass back, Yang and Ruby making faces at Tai when his back was turned. Qrow did too. 

“Oh, by the way, I’m going out for the job interview today.” Qrow stated, mostly at Tai.   
“You’re going to go to a job interview wearing that?” Tai asked flatly. 

Qrow looked down at his tank top and baggy pants, wondering what Tai meant. Tai gave him a flat look before dragging him off to Tai’s room. Tai pulled a suit from his closet and threw it at Qrow, who instinctively caught it.

“Do you know how to put it on?” Tai questioned.   
“Hah! Of course I do Tai!” Qrow said, “Do you know how to?”   
“I’ll take that as a no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I had time so here! New chapter woooo  
> No seriously I swear this isn't a daily update thing, I just had time today because wooo no homework on the second day of school!   
> Thanks for reading byeeeee


	5. Trips to the Headmaster's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ruby and Yang lead the way to the Headmaster's office for Qrow's job interview, Qrow wonders why they know the way so well.

Qrow started walking to Beacon Primary School, Yang and Ruby showing him the way. He tugged at his tie, trying to make it even the slightest bit less uncomfortable, but was failing miserably. Beacon Academy came into view, and Qrow grabbed Yang and Ruby’s hands. The light turned green and Qrow walked to the other side of the street, Yang and Ruby skipping next to him. They pushed open the door, stepping into the school. Yang and Ruby started walking inside.

“So, how do you two know the way to the Headmaster’s office so well?” Qrow questioned, smirking.   
“Oh we’ve been in it a couple times.” Ruby said, before realizing that sounded incriminating. “We weren’t in trouble or anything!”   
“Really now?” Qrow asked.   
“Nah we were totally in trouble. I’ve been there like over 50 times. It wasn’t my fault that I was dealing with this annoying bully.” Yang said, Ruby staring at her as if she was crazy.   
“Yang! Now the secret is out I guess. I’ve been in there over 20 times, myself.” Ruby said, glancing at Qrow, hoping he wouldn’t get mad.

Qrow smiled at the two, who stared curiously back at him. He smirked, and raised his hands. Ruby and Yang started getting fidgety and nervous. Qrow then patted their heads, ruffling up their hair. Ruby and Yang laughed, both in relief and joy. 

“That’s my girls! Keep at it you two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp so far I'm staying on top of my homework so yay me  
> More time for fanfic writing!  
> So here's another chapter!  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Scary lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow feels nervous and unprepared.   
> Then he meets a certain scary lady.

Qrow gulped as they approached the doors to the Headmaster’s office. Yang and Ruby grinned evilly at each other. Yang pushed open the doors, and Ruby pushed Qrow inside, then sped out of the room with incredible speed. Yang closed the door behind her, trapping Qrow inside. Qrow desperately tried to pry the doors open to no avail. He tried again, but it was in vain.

“Traitors…” Qrow muttered to himself. 

Qrow gulped again as he walked deeper into the office, realization dawning on him that he was woefully unprepared for the interview. He quickly ran through possible questions and answers in his head. He wondered if Ruby and Yang had stopped holding the door yet so he could make his escape. 

“Are you Qrow Branwen?” A mean looking blonde woman asked, pushing up her glasses.   
“Uhhhhh… no?” Qrow said, hoping to pretend to just be lost. 

The lady looked questioningly at him. Somehow she looked even more intimidating when giving Qrow that look. Qrow gulped, opting to tell the truth and facing the consequences instead. Maybe he could apply for another one of the schools in the area.

“I mean, yes, I am Qrow Branwen.” Qrow nervously stated.   
“Professor Ozpin will be seeing you shortly then.” The woman stated curtly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've been preparing for the next chapter for a while, and I typed this chapter up at school. Flexibility and fitness components aren't that important anyway   
> hehe just kidding I was done taking notes and typed it up.  
> Here, have another chapter!  
> The next chapter will probably be up the day after tomorrow since tomorrow I have a wedding to go to.   
> Thanks for reading!


	7. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow is woefully unprepared for even a normal interview. Which this isn't. Far from it.

Qrow took a deep breath, and ventured further into the office, seeing a white haired man sitting at his desk, sipping what looked like hot cocoa. He sat down, thinking of what to say to different common job interview questions. The white haired man smiled softly at him, and extended out his hand. Qrow shook his hand, then let go. 

“Hello. I’m Professor Ozpin.” The white haired man said.   
“I’m Qrow Branwen.” Qrow replied.   
“Nice to meet you. Let’s get started shall we?”   
“Uh, sure.”

Qrow tried to compose himself, forcing himself to smile slightly despite the anxiety that was bubbling up inside of him. Ozpin didn’t seem to take notice of the fact, and simply sipped the contents of his mug. Qrow couldn’t read Ozpin at all, and he didn’t know if that was a good thing.

“So, what did you have for breakfast?” Ozpin asked. 

Qrow faltered at the question, before deciding to answer truthfully. 

“I had cereal two hours ago.” Qrow answered, wondering why Ozpin asked that instead of ‘tell me about yourself’ or some other common question. 

Ozpin hummed in what Qrow could only describe as mild interest. Qrow wasn’t sure of what to make of Ozpin at all. Qrow nervously tapped his foot on the floor, trying to figure out the odd professor. 

“How would you go about selling hot cocoa in our general area?” Ozpin asked, tracing the rim of his mug.   
Qrow thought for a second before answering, “I’d research when and where it’d be cold enough for people in this area to want hot cocoa.”

Ozpin again hummed to himself, and Qrow felt even more anxious and continued tapping his foot nervously. Ozpin seemed to notice, shooting Qrow a slightly concerned look, before returning to his usual unreadable facial expression. 

“What is your gun sound?”  
“I’m sorry what?”  
“Gun sound. Your imitation of what a gun would sound like.”  
“Uhhhh….”

Qrow thought for a second, before making some weird noises. Ozpin smiled at that, which Qrow thought was really, really weird. After a few more weird questions, Ozpin smiled at Qrow again.

“Well then, I’d like to invite you to a callback interview. Please bring your favourite mug with you. School starts up again on the upcoming Monday, so I’d like you to come on Tuesday.” Ozpin said with a smile, before taking a sip out of his own mug.   
“Okay then. Thank you for your time, Professor Ozpin.” Qrow said, hoping that he did well.   
“Oh you don’t need to call me that. Just call me Oz.” Ozpin stated warmly.

Qrow nodded, then left the office. Ruby and Yang immediately jumped backwards. Qrow figured they had been listening in the entire time. They were smiling up at him, looking ready to pounce on him at any moment and hug him to death. 

“You’re coming to school with us on Tuesday!” Ruby cheered happily.   
“Don’t be silly Ruby, he’s not going to be a student. We’ll probably only see him now and then.” Yang stated bluntly.   
“Yeah well we still get to walk with him.” Ruby said matter-of-factly.   
“That’s right, Uncle Qrow’s going back to school!” Qrow said with a smirk.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other, then at Qrow. They burst out laughing, Qrow still looking proud of himself. Then he burst out laughing too, and they walked back home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here you go, next chapter!   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one, I had writer's block then suddenlyyyyyyyyy (props to anyone who got that reference)  
> pop  
> in comes this idea!  
> Anywayyyssss since school just started up for me again I'll probably update this on a weekly or fortnightly basis (depending on if I'm swamped with homework and stuff).  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
